Uzbekistanball
Uzbekistanball |nativename = Republic of Uzbekistanball : Oʻzbekiston Respublikasi |founded = 31 August 1991 |onlypredecessor = Uzbek SSRball |predicon = Uzbek SSR |image = Am8RxP5.png |government = The Grand Khan Islam Karimov, Presidential Republic under an Authoritarian Dictatorship |personality = Very Nosey with bone in brain, Optimistic, Corrupt |language = Uzbek (official) Russian |type = Turkic |capital = Tashkentball |affiliation = OICball SCOball |religion = Islam Orthodoxy Atheism |friends = Russiaball Chinaball Iranball Kazakhbrick Turkmenistanball My Ural brother Kebab Syriaball Second kebab Liechtensteinball (doubly landlocked friend) Kyrgyzstanball (Sometimes, because, he is my brother too) |enemies = UNball Kyrgyzstanball (Not really) Armeniaball Tajikisatan Swedenball USAball (Rarely) ISISball 2017 best year of my life Flag Stealers |likes = Slaves, abusing of humans rights, Islam Karimov, boiling, torture, cotton, Mosques (Gibs Tourism monies), Removing water from Aral sea, Fuze from R6S |hates = Human rights, Radical Muslims, Borat, Whabbism, Gulnara Karimova, Mormonism and Whabbism (Only religions I don't tolerate), Karimov's death |predecessor = Uzbek SSRball |intospace = Yes, with help of Kazakhbrick |bork = Lazgi lazgi/uzbek uzbek |food = Plov, Kholvaitar, Nishalda, The water from Aral sea |status = Can now into high HDI! |notes = Cannot into water because daddy and uncle drinkings water from Aral. Is doubly landlocked. |imagewidth = 300px |reality = ���� Republic of Uzbekistan ���� }} Uzbekistanball is a double landlocked nation in Central Asia and the second known nation to be double landlocked besides Liechtenstein. Uzbekistanball is known to foreigners as being rich in oil and natural resources but has very weak currency. Uzbekistanball is also known for being double landlocked.He is the 56th largest countryball, and as of 2019, it has a population of 33.332 million inhabitants making the nation the most dense in Central Asia. History Uzbekistanball was first inhabited by Persians who build irrigation from the Aral Sea and founded towns. Then Uzbekistan was conquered by Abbasidball, who brought Islam to Uzbekistan. In the thirteenth century Genghis Khan conquered all of Central Asia including Uzbekistan. In the middle ages, Uzbekistan was a trade hub, because the trade route the silk road ran through Asia, Europe, Egyptball and Somaliaball. Uzbekistan was very rich at time, which caused many middle eastern merchants to migrate into Central and Eastern Asia. Trade and prosperity caused by the silk road continued for many centuries, but began to decline after ocean trade became more popular, meaning Uzbekistan was no longer a major trade hub. In the late Medieval, he used to rule as Timuridball and saving the Islamic World from Mongol and other Persecution but not alone but with help of local Muslims but after Timur Leng died the Empire was divided and was finally collapsed in 1507. But Tajikistanball and Kazakhbrick claim they are the true ancestors. Shortly after, Russian Imperialball invaded Central Asia, wanting to grow cotton near the Aral sea. Uzbeks were granted limited autonomy, a short lived state was established between 1916 and the October revolution. Uzbekistan then became soviet republic, greatly industrialising the region. During this time, the Aral sea began to shrink because the soviet cotton plantations used up too much water. This caused great fears for the Uzbek people. After the collapse of the Soviet Union, Uzbekistanball began to modernise and fix the environment. In recent years, Uzbekistanball began to exploit its oil resources and open relations with former enemies like Tajikistan and Kyrgyzstan. How to draw Drawing Uzbekistanball is fairly easy. # Draw a basic circle # Draw two red horizontal lines, separating the ball to three parts. # Fill the upper one bondi blue and the bottom one American green. # Add a white crescent moon and 12 stars on the blue part. The first row three stars, second row four, last row five. # Add eyes and you're done. Flag Colors Main Colors Emblem Colors Relationships Do'stlarim (Friends) * Kazakhbrick - Great friends. Mind if you can give some clay so I can get access to the Caspian sea please? The Aral Sea is no longer useful for us. We have super good relations. Our heritage is similar to yours. Now would you stop calling us very nosey people with bone in our brain? * Kyrgyzstanball - We now have good cooperation now. Uzbekistan dominates southern Kyrgyzstan both economically and politically, based on the large Uzbek population in that region of Kyrgyzstan and on economic and geographic conditions. * Uyghurball - My separated brother who is now in the hands of China. I wish you the best. * Turkeyball - Selam Turkce! Greetings Turkic neighbor * Omanball - Best gulf state, we cooperate well and we don’t have to worry about him exporting whabbism. * Hungaryball - Attila the Hun, they are our Hun brothers. * Liechtensteinball - My double-landlocked friend. * Russiaball - Trade partners we are busy Russo-Turkic friends. Neytral (Neutral) * Indiaball - I am a bar dancer in his hotel. Great business partner. But, his government dislikes our migrants in India. Also can you not be unfair with the granting of Indian citizenship to Non-Muslims? Your going to start religious discrimination upon Muslims and Non-Muslims? What religious is my country then? :( * USAball - Don't look at me! Look at ISIS! Don't ban me plox I condemn attack, and let’s just start over. * Turkmenistanball - We are both Turkic brothers but our borders are so rough. * Armeniaball - We have semi-ok relations with him but his lack of cooperation with Turkic nations makes me neutral. Uzbekistan has taken side on Azerbaijan over the ongoing cold war in Karabakh, but has refrained from criticisms against Armenia; instead urging Armenia and Azerbaijan to find the way to solve the problems. I am not taking sides on your issue. * Swedenball - It's not my fault that a lone wolf from this country did a truck attack on your capital. * Tajikistanball - We had a long civil war from 1992-1997 and your welcome I helped restored your nation back to control. Back then there was ethnic tensions between the two of us. Now we are neutral. Karimov disliked his Tajik heritage and started some war between the two of us. Dushmanlar (Enemies) * ISISball - Even though you is losings, YUO MAKE ME GET CALLED TERRORIST BY SWEDEN AND AMERICA! * Saudi Arabiaball - I hate him because he exports whabbism and that will kill my country. That ideology also tried to kill my first president. * New York Cityball - You deserve the 9/11 attacks and the 2017 truck attacks * Borat - Stop insulting us!! Gallery Comickk.png Uzbek.png Am8RxP5.png Uzbek&Kazakh.png 9WLAD7W.png Byz-Soviet Circus.png 5idGQuz.png Space Program.jpg Uzbekistanball.png lE7G3RJ.png 28bw7iw2298x.png CvpGJC9.png S6ukqVN.png Familia_de_countryballs.png VoNkUek.png Sea of Tears.png Videos }} links https://www.instagram.com/_uzbekistan_ball/ instagram page zh:乌兹别克斯坦球 Category:Asia Category:Central Asia Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Dictatorship Category:Uzbek Speaking Countryball Category:Star and Crescent Category:Desert Category:Landlocked Category:Turkic Category:ISISball Haters Category:Oil Category:Orthodox Category:Christian Category:Red Blue Green White Category:Uzbekistanball Category:UNball Category:Islam Category:Russian Speaking Countryball Category:Sunni Category:Vodka Lovers Category:Dim Sum Lovers Category:Corrupt Category:Kebab Defender Category:Asian Category:Burger Lovers Category:Persian Category:Tajik Speaking Countryball Category:Blue Green White Category:Multi-Ethnic Category:Uzbek Category:Friendly Category:Religious Category:Atheist